Good Idea To Stay Behind DM x JD
by Chooboo
Summary: Danny and J-Dog have a little run in together Smut. Rated: Mature Danny Murillo/Jorel Decker Hollywood Undead


God, Danny was hot. The way he just stood on the stage, the sweat rolling off from his face and even down his shirtless, tattooed back. The beads of water rolled slowly, dripping from his fingertips. The lights made the water glow against his skin, making his skin shine. The way his voice lifted and tore through the air was a sound of beauty. His hazel, glistening eyes seemed to illuminate their own light, shining through the night. Or maybe those were the stage lights. One of the two.

Jorel couldn't stop staring at the man. He even slowly stopped his playing, hanging his guitar loosely against his body as he stared at his front man. He was singing Levitate. At first Jorel hated the song when Jordan and George proposed it, but now he didn't want Danny to stop singing.

_You know that I can make your body Levitate, L-Levitate(tate)_

Jorel rolled his eyes in pleasure, shuddering at the words. He leaned in closer to his guitar, trying to gain some immediate friction for the terrible hard on he was getting.

He lost all sense of reality as he looked at what he called an angel sent from God. It was night time and so the crowd was difficult to see. Plus the stage lights were blinding, however, everything seemed to disappear with with the exception of Danny. He was all Jorel saw until he felt a blow to the head to remind him of where he really is.

"JAY, the fuck are you doing?!" George yelled about the music and crowd. He has slapped Jorel across the head. Jorel just cleared his throat and continued playing. It was their last song, anyway. Jorel could focus long enough to finish. However, there was an awful bulge in his pants from his skinny jeans pressing against his groin. He almost moaned as he tried to adjust himself.  
God, Danny isn't even have a clue of what he was doing to Jorel. No clue at all. Jorel tough it out through the song and was just waiting for them to finish up. The only thing that was on Jorel mind was the fact that he had the worst boner in his entire life, hundreds of people at the concert were looking at them (and possibly going to stop them for autographs), and Danny was now spilling a bottle of water on his face to cool off; when he shook his hair dry, the beads of water flew rolled off and flew in what seemed like slow motion. Jorel almost drooled. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"George, I need a...a...I needa moment."

George shrugged, ruffling Jorel's hair as he walked past him. George understood. He knew that Jorel has been eyeing Danny ever since the front man joined the band. Sure, they knew Danny for a long time before he joined Hollywood Undead, but now Jorel knows more about Danny and actually can look at him correctly.

"We are gonna go check out the city. We are leaving the bus here and taking a cab. You sure you you don't wanna join us?"

"I can take a bus to wherever you go. I'll call you guys later," Jorel answered.

It was a relief to get back on the bus, the bulge in Jorel's pants finally turned into a tent against his boxers as he slipped out of his pants. God, he doesn't think he's ever been this turned on. He almost was thinking of Danny as a tease, the way he moved, talked, and even the way he stood, or when he often bended over to pick something up. Jorel shuddered again, laying onto his bed which was the bottom bunk. He pulled his boxers down to find his dick standing, tall, thick, and wanting.

"Fuck, you don't even know what you do to me," Jorel said, closing his eyes and giving his dick a pleasing tug.

Danny was in the bathroom on the bus. It was so small, but it was something. George promised the guys that we would pull in enough money to get a new, proper bus, compared to the activity bus they drove in their early years. It was nice; no one complained. All members of the band grew up struggling. Money was always tight in their life so no one dared complained about the size when they realize that it is better than nothing.

Danny was just touching his face up before the night of the town. He told Jordan he'd catch up to them later because he was completely sweaty and dirty, it practically ruined his shirt.

He was looking at his front camera phone for a makeshift mirror. After washing his face, he determined it was clean enough for the rest of the night.

He put his hand on the handle, preparing to open the door when suddenly, he heard something.

"Fuck..."

He paused. The voice sounded like Jorel. He was almost about to ask if Jay was okay until he heard something that surprised him completely.

It wasn't words, but a vocal moan. A moan. A moan of pure sexual pleasure.

Oh... _Oh. _

Fuck, he realized Jorel was jerking off. He gritted his teeth as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks, making him blush hard. He also felt the blood rushing to his dick, making it half hard.

No. Oh, no. He shouldn't be listening to this. That was his friend, a person who he liked a lot. He always wanted to be with Jorel but never had the guts to tell him. He couldn't handle rejection, or worse, have Jorel tell him that he didn't "roll that way".

God, Jorel was vocal. His breaths began to increase along with small whines he was making. Danny felt his jeans tighten and he blushed again. No, no. He shouldn't be doing this. Somewhere, this had to be wrong; listening to a friend, someone who you were close to and saw everyday, masturbating and actually wanting to get off from it.

Damn, he started to not care. He pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles and sat on the floor, cramped, but comfortable enough. He took his hand to grip his hardening dick and began to close his eyes, picturing Jorel.

The noises the man was making were sweet and practically _sinful_. He didn't realize Jorel could actually make noises like that.

He almost was lost in pleasure, a smile tracing his lips as he was now tugging harder and faster, actually slicking slicking his fingers up in his mouth just to reach down before and press his fingers against his entrance. He pushed his two fingers in and he almost moaned aloud. He closed his eyes again, imagining sinking down on Jorel's length.

Then all of a sudden, he heard something that never thought that Jorel would say in this situation.

"Oh, fuck, Dannnyyyy, " Jorel groaned, exhaling a deep breath.

Danny paused and his cheeks were now red as a tomato. He almost thought he was caught until he realize the fact when Jorel moaned Danny's name again. Jorel was getting off to _him _.

'Fuck...' Danny thought as he smiled. Jorel likes him?...

Danny didn't even realize he had three fingers inside of himself until he pushed in and rubbed his sweet spot. Suddenly, he yelped in pleasure. He gasped and threw his free hand over his mouth, not even caring if it was just previously around his dick. He couldn't believe he just did that. He heard Jorel stop his moans and then heard him shuffling around.

"D-Danny?..." Jorel asked after what seemed like a long period of silence. Danny closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"...Uh...yeah."

"Christ," Jorel's tone changed to a much deeper, ragged tone. It made Danny's dick twitch. "Fuck, how long have you been in there?"

"Since the performance was over..."

He heard Jorel sigh in exasperation. He couldn't blame him, fuck, he must be so embarrassed.

"It's okay, Jorel! Please don't be mad..."

"I'm not mad. Just..." he sighed again. "Sorry..."

"For what?! You're fine! You should see the situation I'm in right now...I should be apologizing..."

"Can I come in?" Jorel asked and Danny's breath hitched.

"...Sure..."

Jorel opened the door that didn't have a lock on it and saw the pretty sight before him: Danny with three fingers in his ass, his dick hard and wanting.

Jorel almost fell out he was so surprised.

"Y-you...you were?..." he trailed off as he felt his dead erection from the scare to grow almost instantly hard at the sight of Danny. Jorel's pants were on, sadly, in both of their opinions, and they were practically suffocating his dick.

"I couldn't help it..." Danny answered. He smiled as he pulled his fingers out with a soft moan and looked at Jorel. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...fuck...I didn't know what you would think. I didn't even know you were into guys..." Jorel answered shamefully as he adjusted himself. His dick was killing him.

"Are you kidding me? That's why I was scared to tell you!"

Jorel sighed once again, in relief. "Fucking get up here."

Danny was about to pull his pants back on until Jorel stopped him. "Leave them off."

Danny grinned, pulling his pants completely off and standing up. Jorel kissed him deeply, sipping on Danny's lips.

"You have no idea how much I've longed for this," Jorel whispered against Danny's ear, nipping at his lobe.

"Oh, I think I do..." Danny replied, kissing Jorel once again. "Fucking take me. I've waited for so long."

Jorel grinned and pulled Danny into his bunk along with him, Danny straddling Jorel's hips.

"You fit on me so perfectly," Jorel moaned, wrapping his hand around Danny's lonely dick that has been begging for attention. Danny yelped again and sighed.

"Do you have a-?"

"No. But I do have lube. I'm clean, baby, okay?" Jorel answered as he grabbed his half empty bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, slicking them. He chuckled at Danny's face. He was biting his lip and red. So fucking beautiful.

"From what I saw in the bathroom, just then, means that you're prepped enough, right?"

Danny was grinding on him in anticipation. "No. I mean yes. Whatever, come on, Jorel. Please. I want you."

Danny's words made Jorel bite his lip. He nodded and told Danny to get up enough to where Jorel could slip out of his pants and boxers. His dick sprang up and Danny practically moaned at the sight. Jorel was _thick_ and long.

"God..."

Jorel laughed, slicking up his dick with the lube. He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Hop on, baby," he said when he was finally finished.

Danny hesitated but obeyed as he lifted himself and lowered his body on the hard organ. He sighed in pleasure and moaned when Jorel bottomed out, feeling so, so full.

"Ahhhh, fuck," Jorel moaned in satisfaction at Danny's tightness. It was perfect. Danny was so ready, that he was one who started moving. Lifting himself up and slamming himself back down making both of them practically yell.

Jorel gritted his teeth and smiled. "Fuck, I could just make _you _do the work, huh?" He was sighing as Danny began to eagerly ride his dick. "Fuck..."

Danny smiled, kissing Jorel hungrily, lapping at his lips for permission for an entrance. It was gladly given. Jorel took this time to help Danny out and start thrusting into the man, meeting him halfway. Danny stopped kissing Jorel, but held onto Jorel tightly, moans streaming from his lips.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, my God. Right fucking there, shit-Jorel!"

Jorel went faster, pounding into the spot that was making Danny squirm and squeal. Jorel gripped Danny's ass hard before giving both cheeks a good, hard SMACK. Danny yelled, gripping onto Jorel's shoulders.

"Oh, my God, Danny. Watching you on stage, you fucking tease. Do you know how much I just wanted to take you right then and there on stage during Levitate?" Jorel because to dirty talk his lover, making Danny whimper.

"W-why didn't you?" Danny asked with a breathless laugh. Jorel smiled before finally slamming into Danny as hard as he could, making the frontman scream. He held his position there, not moving and not going back out.

Danny was whining, trying to make Jorel move or at least make _himself_ move, but no. Jorel held Danny still.

"P-ple-please. W-whyyyy?" Danny whined, squirming around to get some friction. He because to touch himself in which Jorel grabbed Danny's wrist to stop him.

"Touch yourself and we're done here," Jorel smiled. His voice was ragged and deep again, making Dann shudder in pleasure.

"J-Jay. I-I need. Oh, God please fuck me. Fuck me, please, Jorel. Please, fuck, moveee," Danny was begging. Jorel was grinning now. He wanted to hear his frontman _beg_ for it.

"What was that?" Jorel asked, his new, rough voice not leaving him.

"I-I-oh, fuck. I'm so close, please, Jorel fuck me. I want it. I want you. Please!"

Jorel finally, _finally_ moved. Danny was now falling to piece, cursing leaving his lips with broken moans.

"Pl-please, can I touch myself now?" Danny asked, sex and wanting coating his tone.

"Yes, fucking touch yourself, oh, my God," Jorel almost lost it. Usually he was the one in control, but seeing Danny break like that almost sent him over the edge.

Danny took advantage of the offer immediately, jerking himself fast and hard until finally, he came in spurts. It landed on Jorel's shirt, but Jorel could care less. Fuck, Danny was hot. So hot.

Jorel didn't go much longer without shooting his load deep within Danny, moaning the frontman's name in almost a broken scream.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, Danny was kissing Jorel sloppily, licking his lips and his teeth. "Fuck, Jorel, that was so amazing," he sighed as he slid off of Jorel who was now soft. Jorel smiled smugly and got up, deciding he needed to change his shirt.

"At the hotel, tonight, you are _definately_ going to be with me," Jorel growled as he pulled Danny in for a kiss.

Danny smiled. The guys said it was stupid to get all cleaned up just for a few hours on the town. Danny finally has proof of why it's a good idea to stay behind.


End file.
